Travel Log
by girlinpink44
Summary: Shawn always loved traveling, the open road, the adventures, the experience. Guess that's where Sydney got it from. A series of one-shots as we follow the gang on some out of Santa Barbara adventures. Part of the Sydney series- kinda a bonus feature
1. Happiest Place on Earth

**Well, I've been really productive tonight. My muse disappeared for a few weeks but came back and is making up for lost time. **

**In the reviews for Bucket List, I got a lot of suggestions asking me to take them to different places. So I figured I'd start this and see where they take us.**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

Shawn had to admit, Australia was pretty cool. Add in the fact that they had a giant pineapple; Shawn still didn't believe it, a giant pineapple. Why had he taken so long to get here!

They'd taken a flight from Sydney to Sunset Coast and planned to spend a few days up here before heading back to wrap up their trip.

"Gus, do you realize what we are about to do?" Shawn turned to where Gus had his head buried in a guidebook.

"We are about to go to one of the largest pineapples in the world that sits in the middle of a plantation that was started in 1970."

"The pineapple stands at about 16 meters, which equals about 52 feet." Sydney threw in from where she stood waiting on Lassie to rent a van.

"It was closed for a time in 2010 and reopened in 2011 under new ownership."

Shawn watched as Jules grabbed the guidebook. "Ooo it says here that there are markets with, what looks to be, a little bit of everything."

"Just what we need, more shopping." Shawn groaned thinking about the amount he'd already sat through.

"Be careful Shawn or you might soak in a little culture." His Dad came up with Lassie and Marlowe.

"I got us an 8 passenger van so it's going to be a tight squeeze." Lassie held up a set of keys."

Shawn followed him as he headed to the lot taking Jules hand and feeling the ring that had recently graced her finger. They settled into a van and Lassiter put their hotel's address into the GPS.

"If we hurry, we can make it down to the beach for the sunset." Jules chimed in from where she'd settled in next to Shawn.

"You and sunsets." Shawn smiled.

"Oh you love them too."

"I love one in particular."

"If you two start this you'll be walking to the hotel." Shawn looked up to see Lassie glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

"Why are you driving on the wrong side of the road?" Shawn noticed how Lassie was driving.

"Here it's the right side." Sydney said from where she sat in the back seat with his Dad and Gus.

The ride passed quickly, the sunset was pretty and all but Shawn couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"The Pineapple!"

"The Market!"

People were chiming in on what they wanted to do first as they caught the shuttle from where they'd had to park to the plantation.

Shawn could barely contain his excitement as the pineapple came into view. The shuttle came to a stop and he impatiently waited as everyone took their sweet time getting off.

"Jules, Marlowe, and I are going to the market." Sydney nodded to where what had to be the largest flea market Shawn had ever seen waited.

"I'm going with them." Lassie followed the group.

"That leaves you and me, buddy. Coming Pops?" Shawn eyed his Dad as he nodded to the giant pineapple.

His dad looked torn for a second before joining Shawn and gus.

"Let's go!" Gus took off and stalled by a food stall. Shawn waited as he picked up something and took the food offered and then all but dragged Gus over.

He held in a groan as he saw the line for the observation deck. Getting in it, Gus pulled the guidebook out again and Shawn braced himself for more than he needed to know trivia.

"Check this out!" Sydney turned to see Jules holding up some jewelry.

"That's gorgeous." She came over to examine it closely.

"Ah, you like the opal." The sales person came over.

Sydney looked at the colors swirling on the charm of the necklace. Glancing at the table she saw that there were rings, earrings, and bracelets in the stone as well.

"Something tells me my wallet is going to regret this trip." Sydney eyed several pieces on the table.

The sun was setting on another day as Shawn took Jules up to the observation deck of the pineapple. The sun set as they enjoyed each other's company.

He heard Sydney talking excitedly a few feet away, showing his dad some of the stuff she'd gotten at the market. Sounded like everyone was having a great time.

As far as Shawn was concerned, it was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Let me know where they should go next! **


	2. NRA Con

**Haven't been feeling this lately but I was at work the other night and this little adventure popped into my head and I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out unless I wrote it out. **

**Lassie and Sydney fluff that takes place between Sydney and Sydney's Secret. Technically you don't need to read either to know what's going on.**

**Enough from me, enjoy!**

* * *

"Attention all passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Indianapolis, Indiana in about 10 minutes. It is 8:37 PM local time and the temperature outside is a nice 69 degrees."

The flight attendant at the front of the plane grabbed her intercom. "At this time, we ask you to turn off all electronics, return your trays to their upright positions, and buckle your seat belts."

Lassiter shifted in his seat as he grabbed his seat belt to buckle it. Beside him, Sydney shut her laptop. "Where did you tell your dad you were going?"

She shrugged as she buckled her seat belt. "I told him the truth, that I was with you. I just didn't tell him all the details."

He still couldn't get used to the idea that she was hiding a large chunk of her past from her dad. "You know, someday it's going to come out."

Sydney nodded, shutting her laptop and stashing it in her bag. "But until then, I'm kinda enjoying the whole normal thing. The whole, you're the only one who knows thing."

The plan landed to chitchat and they exited the plan and ended up in the packed Indianapolis airport. "Do you have our car rental confirmation?"

Sydney pulled it out of her purse. "We need to head to baggage, the rental place is near there."

With a nod, Lassiter took off into the crowd careful to make sure that Sydney was nearby at all times. They finally made it to baggage claim, found their bags, and made their way to the rental car booth. With their pre-paid receipt, the wait was cut in half and in about 10 minutes they were in a Ford Fusion on their way downtown to check into their hotel.

He pulled up to the Omni Hotel just outside the convention center and Sydney got out and opened the trunk. Someone rushed up with a cart to join her and in less than a minute, their luggage was loaded onto the cart.

Lassiter handed the keys to the valet who hopped in the driver's seat. A second later, he was gone.

Wandering into the hotel behind Sydney, Lassiter took in the sight of the crowded lobby. With a smile he made his way to the check-in line that crawled until he finally made it to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Omni Severin Hotel. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, its under Lassiter."

"Here it is." The woman behind the desk continued to type away. "You have rooms 1017 and 1019. Check out is at noon."

She handed him two card keys. "Hope you enjoy your stay here in Indianapolis and if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Lassiter held in an eye roll at the fake cheeriness that seemed to roll off of this woman. He turned and saw Sydney chatting with some people who were sitting nearby.

She must have sensed that he was watching her because she looked over before ending their conversation. "We good to go?"

"Tenth floor." He handed her one of the key cards.

"Awesome! We get a view. Lassie this place has a pool and a fitness center."

They arrived at the elevator and made their way up to their rooms and found a bellhop waiting with their luggage when they arrived. After splitting it between their rooms, Sydney tipped him before sticking her head into his room.

"I'm hungry. Want to go find some food?"

"Give me ten minutes."

She disappeared and Lassiter took a second to call Marlowe. "Hey beautiful."

He ended up in a chair looking over the downtown skyline and before he knew it, Sydney was knocking on his door. "I'll call you tomorrow. Yes, I know. Don't get too carried away."

With a smile, he hung up the phone and headed for the door. Sydney stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go get some food."

"You're reminding me of your father right now." Lassiter grabbed his room key, sticking it in his wallet before shutting the door behind him.

She laughed, causing him to smile again. "Don't you find this exciting? The next four days are guns, guns, and more guns."

He had to admit, he'd been looking forward to this for a few months now. "Fair enough."

Dinner was quick and they made their way back to the hotel. Lassiter settled in with a Clint Eastwood movie that he found on TV and heard Sydney's door shut next door.

Probably heading down to the pool. Lassiter didn't know of a person who kept a tighter work out schedule than Sydney did.

A couple hours passed and he heard the sound of her door again before finally deciding to turn in.

* * *

The next morning, Lassiter awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door.

"I'm coming." He grabbed his bathrobe, throwing it on before answering his door.

"Hey, wanted to make sure you were up." Sydney stood there, looking like she'd just left the gym, which was probably the case.

"What time is it?" Lassiter looked over his shoulder and saw that it was almost seven."

"Time to get moving." Sydney slid the key into the door of her room. "I'll be ready in twenty minutes. We can grab breakfast and head over to the convention center."

Before he could answer, the door was already shut. He shook his head and started the little coffee pot before hopping in the shower.

A few minutes later, he hopped out and poured himself a cup before digging through his suitcase for clothes. He got dressed, checked his work voice mail, downed two cups of coffee, and was checking his email when a knock sounded at his door.

Shutting his laptop, he made his way to the door and found Sydney there, a grin on her face. "Ready?"

He nodded stepping back into the room long enough to grab his wallet. "Ready."

Breakfast passed in a blur and they made their way the convention center. The festivities started that night but they could check in early.

Arriving at the convention center, they saw a line of people already ready to check in. The rest of the morning was spent waiting in line but by lunchtime, Lassiter and Sydney had their passes into the convention for the weekend.

That taken care of, the ventured off for lunch and did a little sightseeing before making their way back to the hotel so that they could change for dinner.

The welcoming dinner was full of laughter, fun, and an auction. To Lassiter's surprise, Sydney bid on a couple guns and actually won a couple. A smug smile crossed her face as she accepted the claim tickets.

"Where are you going to keep those?" Lassiter leaned over as the next item was announced.

The smile didn't leave her face. "I have my places."

* * *

Instead of pounding on the door, Lassiter's alarm woke him the next morning. Turning it off, he saw that he had a waiting text message.

Went running with a friend. Back in time for breakfast.

After getting ready, Lassiter settled in the lobby with a Vince Flynn novel until he saw Sydney walk through the lobby with a woman who gave off the vibe of being a fed.

That's one thing that had always thrown him off. After the whole incident in the woods, Lassiter had checked her story and found out that Sydney was a fed, retired fed, she didn't know what to think right now. But she didn't give off the vibe, Lassiter couldn't believe he was using the word vibe, like most of the feds he'd encountered.

Settling back into his chair, he read on until a shadow crossed his book. "Good read?"

Lowering the book, he saw Sydney standing there, hair still damp from a shower. He nodded before standing up. "He's not half bad."

"Wait, is that about that Mitch Rapp character?" She took the book from him and looked at the back cover.

"Let me guess, you've got a whole lot to say about it."

"I've heard stories." She slid the book in her bag. "Let's get moving, we've got guns to see."

* * *

"There it is!"

Lassiter barely caught sight of Sydney as she took of towards a booth. "There what is?"

"The 1873 Single Action Army revolving cylinder revolver." Sydney walked up to the Colt booth and nodded to the revolver sitting in front of her. "Perhaps the greatest gun ever made."

"Your daughter has a great eye for fire arms." The saleman's face was mix between amusement and shock.

"I'm not his daughter."

"She's not my daughter." Lassiter's response came at the same time.

"He's my uncle and a dectective." Sydney didn't take her eyes off of the gun. "May I?"

The salesman handed it to her and began listing features. But something told Lassiter that Sydney wasn't hearing any of it.

"That gun has a rich history."

Sydney nodded. "According to legend, Samuel Colt made one of these with special bullets that could kill even demons."

"The legend says he took out his fair share back in the day."

Sydney and the salesman began talking prices and before Lassiter knew it, the gun was being shipped to his house.

* * *

Whoever thought you could go to the NRA convention and see all there was in just three days should be shot.

Ironically.

Booth after booth, exhibit after exhibit had filled the last three days and finally they were leaving the convention center for the last time.

"You seriously are getting your stuff sent to my house?"

"Marlowe will think it's yours, and you know the truth. Trust me, I'll have it out of your way pretty quick."

They arrived at the rooms and Lassiter didn't bother to hold in a yawn. "I'm hitting the hay."

"I might cut my workout short."

"I'd just cut it."

Sydney slid her keycard and held her door open a crack. "It helps me to sleep."

With that she shut the door behind her and Lassiter headed in and barely remembered to his head hitting the pillow.

* * *

"Attention passengers, the time is now 3:34 local time. We will be landing in sunny Santa Barbara, California in about ten minutes."

Lassiter ignored the hostess seat belt lecture and quickly followed the instructions. Hard to believe the weekend was over already.

"We should do that again next year." Sydney finally broke the silence as the plane touched down.

People around them started gathering up their luggage. Lassiter unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Sydney. "We should."

They left the plane and entered the airport to see Spencer, Guster, and Ohara waiting on them.

Sydney took off and gave her dad a fun. "Did Lassie suck all of the fun out of the weekend?"

He looked over her to give Lassiter a cheesy smile and Lassiter didn't bother holding in the eye roll.

"We had a great time." Sydney headed to luggage claim.

Lassiter fell in behind her and couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Nothing like bonding over guns. I just saw them together doing that and knew I had to write it. Plus the further I write in this world, the more I know that Sydney and Lassie have adventures that we don't know about. **

**Plus, did you catch the Supernatural reference. I couldn't help but slide that in. **

**Til next time...**


End file.
